<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Wolf Run by Flames Fluff (flames_kissed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826231">First Wolf Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/Flames%20Fluff'>Flames Fluff (flames_kissed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, New Parents, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/Flames%20Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Hope’s first wolf run after giving birth, but her wolf feels drawn to something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Wolf Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wolf inside her is restless. She hasn’t been able to be let go for more than ten months now and goddamn she needs to.</p><p>“Go. I’ll look after Seylah, amor.” Landon says as he notices her twitching.</p><p>In his arms is the barely week old scrap of humanity they created, their daughter.</p><p>Their beautiful, perfect daughter with her hair colour.</p><p>Hope pouted when she first saw her eyes, wanting her to have Landon’s eyes until Keelin pointed out all babies have blue eyes and she might get her father’s after all.</p><p>So with her husband’s reassurance (sometimes she <em>still</em> can’t believe she can refer to Landon as that), she heads to the woods next to their New Orleans home and changes.</p><p>Immediately, something is off. The wolf is whining, complaining where her mate is.</p><p>Landon long ago joined her on her wolf runs, after she revealed the nature of their connection.</p><p>The wolf also feels a pull to the house, a pull she can’t explain.</p><p>So she follows it blindly and is met with Landon laying on a blanket with Seylah in a Moses basket.</p><p>“I figured you would be drawn here, beautiful mate.” Landon comments.</p><p>The wolf knows who her mate is and his scent is familiar. What she doesn’t get is the scent coming from the basket also feels familiar and draws her in.</p><p>She approaches it and puts her nose inside, wanting to get to know the scent more. It is a tiny creature, but something still draws her in.</p><p>
  <em>Pack.</em>
</p><p>For some reason, she knows this little creature is pack. She responds by licking the creature’s cheek.</p><p>Her mate speaks.</p><p>“This is our pup, beautiful mate.” He commented as she snaked her body around the basket, holding the scent close.</p><p>She could go to sleep right here, especially as soon as her mate starts to run his fingers throughout her fur.</p><p>Human Hope is wrestling back control but the wolf growls. She hasn’t spent time with her mate in a long time and she still wants to bask in the scent of their new pup.</p><p>Finally after two hours, mostly spent sleeping, Human Hope managed to wrestle control back and change. Landon throws her a set of pajamas, well versed in what to do after wolf runs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>